


AntiSepticEye x Reader: He Is Gone

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Pumpkins, Scary, its basically spoopiness, jacksepticeye - Freeform, spoopy, takeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: ..t͖̙̬̪̗̙̝̦̥̗̊̇̊̈́̔͂͛̕̚͞h̶̢̲͕̬̗̺̦̏͊̅̇͆͘͡͝a̶̮̩̜̼̱̻̺̪̎̂̉͂̉͠͝ț̡̨̙̙̲̮̱̲̀͌̋̑͛̕̚'̧̳̠̮͓̍́̀͂̓̀͆͐͑s̶͈̱̥͉̝͓̻͙̗̃͗̃̒͘͜͝ w̡̧͚͖͖͎͖̑̏̆͂̕͝h̵̡̢̨̫̗̰͓̟̩̽̇̄̀̓̐̋̔̕͢͡ȧ̫̟͔̻͙̈͆̇̓̀͆t̡̝̥̯̗͚̲͑̉̓̀͑̃ h̴̛̫͔̠̦̼͛̋̆͘e̶̡̪̙͙̻͑͐̾͗̓̔̔͊͜ w̴̛̘̮̲͓̳̘̮̺̄̄̾̑̉̐ͅą̨̻̩͚͚͎̿̈̊́́̒͑̂́͟͠ń̷̡̛̦̭͎̮͚̖̥͌̎̆ͅt̡̩̻̯̺̱̾͂̈̏̀͗͐͗̆͟͡s̴̫̺̤̼͍̰̲̤͋̓̒͛̓͛͂͟͟ y̸̢̭̼͙͓̟̭̿̾̉͂̉̓̕͞ö̤̳͕̗̱͔̼͍́̏̂͛̃̿̚ű̦̤͖͎̠̘̙̦͛͋̇̒̈͛̑͟ t̸̙̩̰̻̙͚̓̒̆̉̉͆̐̚͟͟͡o̴͈̟̺͇̐͋̉̓́̔̎͟͞ t̴̨̨̟̰̱̪͔̮̘̹̐̅̓̒̾̏͋̔͘ḩ̵̙̥̳̪̩͈̽̈́̔̈́͞í̥̟̦̖̰̠̓̉̄̊̈͋͟͝n̵̢̨̛̜̝͕̑͑̈͒̍̀̀͢͜k̡̢̫͔̮̬̓̇̓̈́́̇̔͘͜͝͞ͅ..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, folks, Anti be gone! xoxo

“Jack,” you called throughout the flat. No answer came back. “Jack! I've got a question!” Still nothing.  
Honestly, the man could keep a schedule, but his ears never heard you. “Jack, honestly! Come here, I've got a serious question.”  
When your third call proved a failure, you sighed and sat down, waiting for him to come downstairs.  
And by doing that, you didn't notice the presence behind you. The strange, glitching thing coming to get you.  
Hands creeped to your shoulders and you screamed, jumping away.  
“Got you!” Jack yelled triumphantly.  
“You arse!” you scolded him, laughing. “It's Halloween, you know I'm prone to jumping!”  
“I know, that's why I did it. Anyways, what's your important question?” You stood up and pushed him.  
“Well, if you'd like, you can save all those pumpkin guts and I'll make pie and roast some seeds. A little Halloween treat.” He laughed and twirled you in a circle.  
“Do I have to say 'trick or treat?’”  
“Maybe. I'll have you get in your Spiderman costume and go outside. Ring the bell like a real trick or treater.” He sighed.  
“You really know how to make pumpkin pie?” he questioned. “You're shit at baking.”  
“And just when you thought you were getting pie. Look what you've done to yourself.” You spun around in a 180, hearing a chuckle as you did so. A little creepy, albeit, but he turned you around again.  
“Alright, alright, look,” he said, kissing you once, “I'll put all the guts and things in a bag and when I'm done, I'll give it to you.” You nodded, kissing him back. “Is that how you make pumpkin pie?”  
“It's the pulpy stuff, isn't it?” He shrugged. “Well, that's what the internet is for. At the least, save the seeds.” He wrinkled his nose and looked behind you. “What?”  
“Nothin’, just thought I...saw somethin’.” He shook his head and grinned at you.  
“You're sure? Or are you just having your annual Halloween paranoia?”  
“Always comes back. I'm fine, promise.” He kissed you one last time before rushing off upstairs, where he would be carving pumpkins and you would be figuring out recipes downstairs.  
A bit of time passed and you heard rushing downstairs, where Jack was holding his nose.  
“What happened?” you asked, standing to go look at the damage.  
“I got a nosebleed,” he said, chuckling a bit. “Really weird, I was just workin’ on the pumpkin when it started.”  
“Come on, bathroom real quick. Alright.” You led him a bit and checked your phone again.  
“Did you find a recipe?” he asked from the sink.  
“Kind of. They're all over complicated ones, I've yet to find a simple one.” He laughed at that and you looked up.  
His reflection. The eyes had gone. “Jack?” He turned around.  
“What?” he asked, checking for more bleeding.  
“Nothing, just...thought your reflection looked a bit off for a second.” He turned back to the mirror. Normal.  
“Looks fine to me,” he commented. “And my nose is better, yeah?” He faced you one last time, showing off a clean nose.  
“Good. Get back, you'll waste recording.”  
“Oh, you're right. Okay, see you in a bit.” He kissed you on his way out, rushing away again.  
Paranoia seemed to be getting to you, too. It's happened before, and last year had been the worst. You couldn't express how much you hadn't wanted to go to the Haunted House Of Horror Mania, but your mum told you, and so you went. Paranoia for days, you remember.  
It was how you met Jack, though.  
You went through more and more recipes, perfectionism making its way your search as you tried to find the right recipe. Every pie seemed to be too big, too small, too extravagant or not extravagant enough.  
Finally, when you heard footsteps, you sighed and called out.  
“I'm not even kidding, none of these recipes are any good,” you said. “We might just do seeds only. At least that's something used and not wasted.” Footsteps continued. “Did you bring the bag down, anyways?” Then you remembered the pumpkin. “Oh, how’s the pumpkin look?” You did and turned and something...wasn't right.  
“I am here now,” Jack told you, head tilted down, voice slightly off. He lifted it and your could see clearly where a cut had been made on the neck, deep and thick.  
“Oh, my God,” you said, reaching for a phone before you remembered what you were holding. You tried to dial the number, but your phone had gone awry. “What? Damn it, piece of...” You looked back up as Jack continued walking towards you, now grinning. His eyes had gone, now black holes.  
“Just try and save him,” he said.  
This was not Jack, this was...  
This was something else.  
“Please, God, don't...,” you tried to get out, but you couldn't. You were cornered against a wall, and he was simply grinning.  
Grin, grin, grin.  
“You can't,” he said, whoever was in there, whatever it was. His hands went to your throat and lifted you from the ground, your breathing shaky and going from shaky to strained. He dropped you again, and you coughed, coughed up blood.  
Blood, more blood, your vision was going, your hands went to your neck. A line, thick and deep and coarse, where blood didn't even gush out like it should've. As you lay there, trying to gain hold of reality, you saw him. He was at the front door, just staring at it.  
Just staring. Nothing else.  
“Jack,” you struggled to whisper, consonants becoming hard to say. He looked down at you, and behind the blackness, beyond your going vision, your saw it.  
He was there. Screaming and screaming and screaming. He had been locked away.  
“This body was weak,” the thing said. “You wanted to save him!” As it said this, it had travelled to you, inches from your face, a foul stench coming from it. “But I...am here...now.” He seemed to be looking you over, heaving before laughing. Laughing at you. At himself. At everything.  
You had lost your sight. Everything turned black, like switched off lights in a windowless room. You felt around, barely able to move, and a wrist grabbed you.  
“You listen to me now,” the thing whispered in your ear, dragging your nearly limp body with him. You heard a door open and you were dragged more. You could only follow. In fact, you felt obligated to.  
In fact...  
You wanted to.  
You had to.  
You needed to.  
“He is gone,” you found your raspy voice saying. You felt your legs drag over a bit of a hill before being dropped down stairs harshly. You heard the screams of the innocent.  
That was what you needed to hear.  
And you simply smiled.


End file.
